A su merced (10Jun) Capítulo 7
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: John el Rojo encuentra el punto débil de su mayor enemigo y decide aprovecharlo. "-¿Y si me niego? –Preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. Estar a disposición de un asesino en serie no había sido su meta nunca. Y menos, a disposición de John el Rojo. - Me encargaré personalmente de Patrick Jane, de una vez por todas."
1. Una visita no deseada

**Bueno, aquí estoy con otra de mis locuras que mi cerebro decide elucubrar cuando debería estar estudiando.**

**Como no quiero escribir un testamento, os dejo directamente con el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y cualquier Review será bien agradecido :)**

* * *

**A su merced.**

Despertó sobresaltada por el ruido del despertador. Soltó un suspiro y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, en un intento por disminuir el sonido que emitía el aparato. Pero de nada sirvió.

Estiró su brazo, girando su cuerpo a la vez, y dio un ligero golpe en la parte superior del despertador. El ruido cesó y volvió a suspirar, apartándose las ropas que tenía sobre ella.

Se dirigió al baño y miró su cuerpo casi desnudo. Simplemente su ropa interior la tapaba. El reflejo del espejo la mostraba una mujer más delgada a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Aunque dada la situación en la que estaba, no la extrañó demasiado. Había perdido el apetito hacía mucho tiempo.

Se dio una rápida ducha, y cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla. Repitió lo mismo con su pelo y, descalza, bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. A pesar de que el agua fría la había despertado ligeramente, su cuerpo seguía adormecido.

Un delicioso olor a café llegó a su nariz, y sonrió como una tonta. Sus pies aceleraron el paso inconscientemente, pero enseguida se frenó en seco. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, despertándola de golpe.

Estaba sola.

Nadie la había acompañado a casa anoche. Ni se había traído a ningún hombre con ella.

Entonces, ¿Por qué su casa olía a café?

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y regresó a su habitación. Se deshizo de la toalla que tenía en el pelo y se puso rápidamente ropa interior limpia y una camiseta amplia. Si sus sospechas era ciertas y alguien había entrado en su casa, la sería más fácil el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ropa puesta, que con una toalla.

Se acercó a un cajón que había bajo el espejo de su cómoda y tomó su arma reglamentaria. Respiró hondo y se giró, dispuesta a bajar las escaleras.

Fue entonces cuando le vio.

Cuando todos sus miedos la invadieron.

-¿Esa es su forma de recibirme? Y yo que me había tomado la molestia de prepararla un café…

El hombre comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, sereno. Como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces más.

-Debo admitir que es muy dulce mientras duerme. Parece un ángel. Un ángel caído del cielo.

Lisbon tragó saliva al verle, y más aún al escucharle decir cómo la había estado viendo dormir. John el Rojo la había estado observando mientras dormía.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su habitación y tanteó las posibilidades que tenía si se enfrentaba a él. Enseguida descartó esa idea al percatarse del afilado cuchillo de carnicero que el hombre sostenía con su mano izquierda.

Buscó su móvil con la mirada, pero el asesino leyó su mente.

-No piense siquiera en intentarlo –la miró con indiferencia, sabiendo que tenía el control de la situación –La cosa será así. Yo me iré enseguida. Por su parte, deberá regresar a este mismo apartamento, hoy a medianoche. Sola. A partir de ahí, estará completamente bajo mi merced. La dejaré estas horas que la quedan libre para que haga lo que tenga que hacer. Para que se despida de sus amigos, de sus hermanos, del señor Jane –Recalcó a este último –Pero a partir de medianoche, será toda mía.

-¿Y si me niego? –Preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. Estar a disposición de un asesino en serie no había sido su meta nunca. Y menos, a disposición de John el Rojo.

- Me encargaré personalmente de Patrick Jane, de una vez por todas.

Miró al techo mientras notaba como el ascensor se elevaba. En pocas horas, su vida se iría a la mierda, y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Bueno, si podría. Pero esa idea se borró de su cabeza enseguida. No se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Jane por su culpa. Si acababa como otra de las muchas víctimas del asesino en serie, por su culpa.

Oyó un ruido y vio las puertas del ascensor abrirse. Salió con paso firme, dispuesta a aprovechar su último día de vida. Era cierto que no moriría hoy, pero estar bajo las órdenes de alguien significaba eso para ella. La muerte.

Entró a su despacho, sin pararse a saludar a sus compañeros. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y cerró las cortinas que cubrían los cristales de la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lisbon? –Preguntó Van Pelt al verla entrar sin saludarles.

-A saber. Quizá se haya peleado con Jane –Contestó Rigsby, quien vio subir al rubio las escaleras que dirigían al ático.

-Callad, viene hacia aquí –Advirtió Cho. El asiático no había quitado la vista del despacho desde que la mujer entró.

-Buenos días –Dijo con una sonrisa, entrando al despacho abierto donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Vio como simulaban una sonrisa y la saludaban. Entonces se dio cuenta, había ido directamente a su despacho nada más entrar, en vez de saludarles primero como solía hacer siempre. –Venía a avisaros, me iré de viaje hoy a medianoche y no sé cuándo volveré –Les sonrió, intentando quitarle peso al asunto. No podía contarles la verdad, o la vida de su asesor estaría en peligro.

-¿De viaje? ¿Cuánto tiempo? –Van Pelt la miraba sorprendida.

-Como he dicho, no lo sé.

-¿Jane va contigo? –Se atrevió a preguntar Rigsby.

-No. Voy sola. –Respondió, con tristeza. –Voy a despedirme de Jane, muchas gracias por todo chicos. Lo digo de verdad, muchas gracias.

Vieron como su jefa, realizaba el mismo camino que tan solo unas horas antes había hecho el asesor. Se miraron entre ellos, algo asombrados ante lo que les acababa de decir.

-¿Soy yo, o esa despedida parecía para siempre?

Se paró frente a la gruesa puerta de hierro que la separaba de él. Tomó aire y lo expulsó pocos segundos después, intentando liberarse del matojo de nervios que tenía por dentro. Estaba decidida a hacerlo. Tenía claro que no iba a volver a verle. Si John el Rojo se hacía con ella, no volvería nunca. Y eso significaba que no volver a siquiera, estar con él. Así que, ¿Qué más daría? Solo tenía que hacerlo. Entrar dentro, armarse de valor y hacerlo. Después se iría de allí, llamaría a sus hermanos y se despediría de ellos para entrar en su nuevo estilo de vida, si es que se podría llamar así.

Dio varios toques con los nudillos y susurró su nombre. Jane, casi de manera imposible, se levantó de la cama al oírla y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Lisbon?

-Jane, ábreme por favor.

Al oír como suplicaba que abriese, el asesor lo hizo sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero, para su sorpresa, la mujer entró de inmediato en cuanto vio como la puerta se corría hacia un lado. Ni siquiera esperó a que él se apartara un poco. Entró de golpe. Y eso le extrañó.

-Lisbon, ¿Estás bi… -Pero algo le interrumpió.

Le estaba besando.

Teresa Lisbon le estaba besando.

Nada más girarse, la mujer tomó sus mejillas con sus manos y posó sus labios sobre los de él, dejándole de piedra.

Se quedó varios segundos inmóvil, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Pero enseguida posó sus manos sobre las caderas de la mujer y, con un ligero tirón, la acercó más a él.

Por su parte, la agente se sorprendió de la reacción de su compañero. Se esperaba que la diese un empujón, que la apartase, o simplemente se echara hacia atrás.

Pero no eso.

No que continuara el beso, y que la abrazara al hacerlo.

Un beso, que duró varios minutos, para asombro de ambos.

Cuando se separaron, Lisbon le miró fijamente a los ojos. A aquel azul que tanto adoraba y que se había oscurecido repentinamente. Notó como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y se la limpió con fuerza. No quería llorar.

-Adiós Patrick –Susurró, con la voz entrecortada. Y antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer algo, echó a correr escaleras abajo.

-Lisbon… –Susurró también él, mientras permanecía quieto -¡Lisbon! –Repitió, esta vez con más fuerza, volteándose con rapidez y siguiendo los mismos pasos que su compañera había recorrido tan solo unos segundos antes.


	2. Despedidas y encuentros

**Muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado review. Es de agradecer, esforzarse por terminar un capítulo, intentar hacer que todo cuadre, y escribir lo mejor que puedes y encontrarte con que la gente se ha molestado en escribirte un comentario. Muchas gracias, de verdad. **

**Lo segundo, pues decir que espero que os guste y que el final no os deje muy... ¿En estado de shock? jajajaja.**

**Un beso enorme, y que disfruten de la lectura:)**

* * *

**Capítulo dos. **

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras. Dio un pequeño salto para evitar caerse al suelo, cuando tropezó con la punta del zapato contra el suelo. Estaba alterado, y confuso a la vez.

No entendía el comportamiento de Lisbon. No entendía por qué, después de besarle, había echado a correr, por qué había huido.

Lo podría entender si él se hubiera negado. Si la hubiera rechazado. Pero hizo todo lo contrario, continuó el beso gustosamente, puesto que había deseado aquello desde la primera vez que la vio.

Rozó con la yema de los dedos sus labios, y aceleró el paso inconscientemente.

Tenía que encontrarla.

Miró hacia atrás un par de vez para comprobar que no la seguía o, que al menos, no estaba muy cerca.

Le vio salir del edificio y mirar hacia ambos lados, en un intento por encontrarla. Buscó con rapidez algún lugar para esconderse y decidió colarse entre dos edificios. El hueco era pequeño, pero esa era su ventaja. Ella también lo era.

Observó cómo preguntaba a cualquier persona que pasara delante de él, si la habían visto. Para su desgracia, uno de ellos asintió con la cabeza y señaló en su dirección. Fue entonces cuando agradeció haber tenido la repentina idea de coger una de las sudaderas que había colgadas en el perchero situado a la entrada del ascensor del CBI, aunque sintió un poco de pena por el propietario, dado que no la recuperaría.

Con dificultad, puesto que el hueco en el que estaba escondida no era muy grande, se puso la ropa y se colocó la capucha para cubrirse a cara. Procuró taparse bien el pelo, de forma que no la pudiera reconocer.

Una vez estuvo lista, depositó sus manos en el amplio bolsillo de la sudadera y salió de su escondite, no sin antes asegurarse que Jane no podría verla.

Caminó despacio, sin levantar sospechas, cabizbaja. Notó como las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, pero esta vez no se molestó en pararlas. Dejó que corrieran por sus mejillas libres, puesto que ella ya no lo era.

Miró hacia atrás inconscientemente y le vio. O mejor dicho, les vio.

Jane seguía buscándola con la mirada mientras hablaba con Rigsby, Van Pelt y Cho, quienes habían bajado al verles a los dos salir corriendo. Supuso que les estaría contando lo ocurrido, omitiendo la parte del beso y en pocos minutos, los cuatro estarían buscándola. Por esa razón, apresuró el paso.

Podía escabullirse de uno, pero no de todos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del cuartel de CBI, palpó sus bolsillos con la intención de coger el móvil y llamar a sus hermanos.

"Mierda" gruñó. No le tenía. Debió dejárselo en su despacho cuando entró a primera hora de la mañana. Pero si regresaba, corría el peligro de que la vieran, y entonces no sabría cómo actuar.

Aun así, decidió arriesgarse. No podía irse sin despedirse de Tommy y de Annie.

Regresó con cautela, buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros. Encontró a Jane, buscándola por una de las calles paralelas al cuartel. Aprovechó el momento y, con rapidez, entró en el edificio. Cuando estuvo montada en el ascensor, suspiró tranquila. No la había visto.

O al menos eso creía ella. El asesor había entrado en el edificio instantes después que Lisbon y subió por las escaleras, para llegar antes que el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, su primer instinto fue mirar hacia ambos lados. Volvió a suspirar y salió de él a paso firme, en dirección hacia su despacho. Empujó la puerta, la cual emitió el ruido característico al que ya tan acostumbrada estaba y dejó que se cerrara sola, mientras buscaba con desesperación su móvil. No se fijó en Jane, quién había entrado en el despacho, apenas unos segundos antes que ella.

-¿Buscas esto? –Preguntó, con una sonrisa en la cara. Se había colocado justo delante de la puerta, para bloquearla el paso si intentaba volver a escapar.

-¡Mierda Jane! No me pegues esos sustos –Gruñó ella, sin saber muy bien como continuar la conversación –Devuélvemele –Exigió, tratando de robarle el aparato de las manos. Pero él tenía buenos reflejos.

-Antes, creo que me debes una explicación.

-¿Qué diablos…? –Dijo Rigsby sin terminar la pregunta, al ver a su jefa y al asesor subir las escaleras que dirigían al ático.

-¿Cuándo ha subido? Yo no la había visto –Intervino esta vez Van Pelt.

-En fin, dejémosles. Jane estaba muy alterado cuando nos ha contado que Lisbon había echado a correr. Supongo que tendrán que hablar, sobre algo importante –Cho dio su punto de vista, y los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas del despacho diáfano.

Nada más cruzar el umbral, oyó como Jane cerraba la puerta de golpe y, para su desgracia, la bloqueaba con un candado.

Estaba dispuesto a encerrarse con ella días, hasta que le contara todo.

El rubio se acercó a la mesa que había frente a las ventanas y se apoyó en ella, cruzando sus piernas, a la espera de que la morena hablara.

Él no iba a empezar la conversación.

-Jane, por favor. Devuélveme el móvil y déjame salir –Pidió.

-No. No hasta que me cuentas porque saliste corriendo.

-Eso no te importa.

-¡Pues claro que me importa! –Gritó, asustando en cierto modo a la mujer –Lisbon, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué ocurre?

-No ocurre nada. Es solo que… no sabía cómo reaccionarías –Se sinceró, o al menos lo hizo un poco. Si, era cierto que tenía miedo de la reacción del asesor, pero no podía contarle la verdadera razón.

-Teresa, no me mientas. No a mí. Hay algo más gordo que te ha impulsado a hacerlo.

-¿A hacer qué? ¿Besarte, o echar a correr? –Le preguntó, desafiándole. Estaba harta de su comportamiento.

-¡Besarme! ¡Y luego echar a correr! –Gritó de nuevo, perdiendo los papeles –Y no me vengas que con que temías por mi reacción, porque sabes desde hace tiempo cuales son mis sentimientos por ti.

-¿Qué sabía cuáles eran tus sentimientos por mí? ¡Oh venga ya! –Puestos a que habían empezado a sincerarse, por primera vez en más de diez años, decidió decirle todo lo que pensaba, aun sabiendo que eso le dolería –Jane, estas atrapado en el asesinato de tu mujer y tu hija. Llevas encerrado ahí desde que ocurrió. Te recibimos con los brazos abiertos, porque sabíamos que necesitabas ayuda. Y maldita sea mi corazón que me hizo enamorarme de ti. Pero tú siempre te has mostrando frío y distante, no confiabas en nosotros, ni siquiera confías ahora. ¿Y pretendes que supiera tus sentimientos por mí? ¿Cómo, por arte de magia? ¿O leyéndote la mente? Porque tú podrás, pero yo no –Le miró a los ojos y notó como una lágrima empezaba a resbalar por su mejilla.

Patrick, quien había escuchado todo con atención, se mantuvo inmóvil en el sitio. La ojiverde, al ver que el hombre no iba a decir nada, tomó su móvil de la mesa, dónde Jane le había dejado y extendió ligeramente la mano para que el asesor le diera las llaves del candado.

Pero este la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros el uno del otro de tal forma que sus alientos se entremezclaban.

-Lo siento. Siento haber sido tan irracional, tan cerrado, tan escéptico. Es cierto que estoy atrapado en el asesinato de mi mujer y de mi hija, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo culpable que me siento de ello, pero aun así llevas razón. Debí confiar en vosotros. Pero créeme cuando digo que en la única por la que pondría mi mano en el fuego es por ti Teresa. Haría cualquier cosa por ti –Aquella era una declaración a lo más puro Patrick Jane. No había ningún te quiero, pero ella había comprendido el significado oculto de aquellas palabras.

Juntaron sus bocas, dejándose llevar. Se relajaron, se estremecieron juntos, y se desahogaron de todo lo que llevaban guardándose durante muchos años.

Él la apretó más, mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su cuello, entreteniéndose con sus rizos. Sus lenguas luchaban por el poder. Una invadía la casa de la otra y pocos segundos después, ocurría lo mismo, solo que en el lado opuesto.

Ambos empezaron a moverse, como si de un baile se tratase, hacia la pequeña cama que había construido el asesor con el paso del tiempo. Era pequeña, algo incómoda, pero no les importaba. No ahora, que habían dado el paso.

Cuando las piernas de Lisbon se toparon con el borde de la cama, esta le tomó de la camisa y empezó a desabrochar los botones. Pero unas manos la detuvieron.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? –La preguntó. Tenía la voz ronca por el deseo y la excitación, y un notable bulto empezaba a asomarse por sus pantalones, sin embargo, tomó las manos de la mujer y la paró, para asegurarse de que ella también lo quería, que ella también le deseaba.

Sin embargo, no recibió palabras como contestación, sino un prolongado beso durante el cual, ambos se despojaron de sus ropas hasta quedar casi desnudos.

Sabían que después de aquello, no volverían a verse igual. No serían capaces de mirarse a los ojos sin recordar lo que en pocos segundos iba a ocurrir. Patrick se tomó su tiempo para tumbarla sobre el acolchado y colocarse encima de ella con suavidad. Recostó su propio peso sobre sus codos, que estaban apoyados en ambos lados de la almohada y empezó a recorrer el cuello de la mujer con besos. Besos que iban dejando su rastro por donde pasaban.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de la cicatriz que tenía la mujer entre sus dos pechos. Una cicatriz de un disparo. Y entre el estómago y el vientre tenía muchas cicatrices más. Diminutas, casi invisibles. Invisibles para gente normal, pero no para él. No para Patrick Jane.

La miró, preguntándola con los ojos. Ella se limitó a atrapas sus labios, intentando evitar esa conversación. No quería hablar de ello. O al menos, no ahora.

El asesor captó la indirecta rápidamente, y coló una de sus manos entre la espalda de la mujer y el colchón. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, pero esta vez pidiéndola permiso para desabrochar el cierre de la prenda. Teresa le sonrió y llevo una de sus manos junto a la de Jane, y le ayudó a desabrocharlo, para comenzar a romper de una vez por todas, el muro que les separaba. Para fundirse en uno solo.

Descansaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, a la vez que subía y bajaba poco a poco debido a su respiración. Pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir y sus mejillas se coloraron, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que aquella había sido la mejor despedida que podía tener. Mucho mejor de lo que ella hubiera planteado. Y desde luego, hacer el amor con Patrick Jane era algo increíble. Nada comparado con la cantidad de fantasías que había tenido con él, infinitas noches.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció enseguida al recordar que en pocas horas sería esclava de un asesino en serie. Intentó borrar aquel pensamiento de su mente, con la intención de aprovechar las últimas horas libres que la quedaban y enseguida sus hermanos invadieron su mente. Tenía que despedirse de ellos. Y quería hacerlo con calma. Sin embargo, irse de allí le suponía un reto, y más aún si su acompañante seguía despierto puesto que le preguntaría hasta que al final se lo sonsacara.

-Fue mi padre –Soltó de repente, sin saber muy bien por qué. Si era la última vez que iba a verle, quería serle sincero y demostrarle que confiaba en él, puesto que sería la primera persona que iba a saberlo, a excepción de sus hermanos –La cicatriz del pecho, y las otras que viste antes…

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres –Susurró él, sabiendo que Lisbon odiaba hablar sobre esos temas. A decir verdad, no recordaba si alguna vez lo había hecho.

-Yo era pequeña, y mis hermanos lo eran más todavía –Continuó ella, ignorándole –Pero como hermana mayor sentía una gran responsabilidad. Con la muerte de mi madre, mi padre se volvió loco. Perdió el control. Un día llegué a casa del colegio. Llamé a Tommy y no contestaba. Oí un grito, venía de la habitación de mis padres. Subí rápido y me le encontré, quemándole con un cigarro. Me metí entre los dos y saqué a Tommy de ahí. Mi padre se quedó encerrado en su habitación mientras yo le curaba las heridas. Cuando lo hice y vi que dormía tranquilo sobre su cama, volví a la habitación de mi padre y, en cuanto entré, me agarró el cuello con una de sus manos y me empotró contra la pared. Me estaba ahogando, a la vez que colocaba la punta del cigarro sobre mi piel. Yo intentaba soltarme pero no podía, tenía mucha más fuerza que yo –Su respiración se agitó a medida que contaba la historia. Era un recuerdo doloroso. Patrick lo sintió, y la aferró con sus brazos, intentado calmarla –No sé cómo reuní las fuerzas y le di una patada. Me soltó y arrojó el cigarro con fuerza contra el suelo. Yo estaba tirada en el suelo, intentando volver a respirar cuando oí un sonido y sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, segundos después volví a oír otro. Mi padre me había disparado y después se había pegado un tiro en la cabeza.

El hombre abrió los ojos al oírlo. Le había tomado por sorpresa. Y a decir verdad, no entendía como un padre podía pegar a su propia hija. Su rostro se oscureció al recordar a Charlotte, y cómo él la hubiera cuidado, asegurándose de que nada la pasara, si no hubiera cometido la estupidez que hizo hacía ya 15 años. Imágenes de su hija recorrieron su cabeza. Una pequeña niña de cinco años, con el pelo rubio y rizado, con una hermosa sonrisa, agarrada de su mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía su cuaderno de dibujos.

Como no sabía que decir, la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos y depositó un ligero beso sobre su pelo. Lisbon sonrió para sí misma al notarlo y se rozó con las yemas de los dedos la cicatriz.

Miró por última vez aquel rostro que la provocaba tantas sonrisas, y de nuevo lo hizo. La sacó una de las pocas sonrisas que su cara reflejaría. Se abrochó el botón del vaquero y subió con delicadeza la pequeña cremallera. Después, empezó a abotonar su camisa y recogió del suelo la de él. Quería llevarse algo suyo, para tenerlo como recuerdo, para, de alguna forma, darle las fuerzas necesarias para aguantar. Se agitó ligeramente el pelo y se acercó a la cama improvisada donde descansaba Jane, aún dormido como un tronco.

Se le veía feliz, tranquilo, en paz. Por primera vez en muchos años.

Le besó en los labios, intentando no despertarle y, tras mirarle por última vez, tomó la llave que abría el candado y salió del ático, no sin antes recoger su móvil también.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Vio a sus compañeros en sus respectivas mesas, matando el tiempo como podían.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Mucha suerte con todo, y que sepan que les echaré de menos –No pudo evitar despedirse de ellos por última vez.

Sin esperar una contestación por su parte, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el ascensor. Oyó a Van Pelt llamarla, y las palabras que compartían Cho y Rigsby respecto a su extraño comportamiento, pero las ignoro. Entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón que llevaba a la planta baja, mientras tomaba su móvil y marcaba el número de su hermano.

Pero para su desgracia, no fue la verdadera voz de su hermano quien la habló, sino el contestador automático. Colgó de inmediato, frustrada. ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirla mal? Pero enseguida volvió a marcarle. Quería despedirse de él, aunque fuese por un mensaje.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, sabiendo que su vida había llegado a su fin. Notó su móvil vibrar, por quinceava vez desde que se había marchado de las oficinas del CBI. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y comprobó que era Jane. Se resistió a contestar y musitó un ligero "hago esto para salvarte". Tiró las llaves encima del mueble que había en la entrada y cerró la puerta con la pierna. Se acercó a oscuras al interruptor y con un pequeño toque, el apartamento de iluminó por completo, dejándola ver al hombre que había sentado en su sofá.

-Eres bastante puntual. Eso me gusta –Se levantó y se acercó a ella –Me he tomado la libertad de hacer una pequeña maleta por ti. Supuse que llegarías tarde y no podemos perder mucho tiempo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Se atrevió a preguntar, algo asqueada al pensar que alguien había husmeado entre su ropa interior.

-A mi casa. Seguro que la encantará –Sonrió fríamente, y agarró a la agente del brazo, para sacarla fuera.

-¿Puedo coger una cosa antes de irnos? –No quería marcharse sin tenerlo. Era lo único que tenía en su apartamento que tuviera algo de valor sentimental para ella.

-Claro. Pero date prisa.

Entró con decisión en la casa. Era bastante bonita. Demasiado, para vivir sólo un hombre. La entrada era amplia, luminosa, con varios cuadros colgados de las paredes y una enorme puerta a la derecha, la que supuso que guardaba un perchero. Apenas dio cinco pasos, cuando se encontró con el salón/comedor. También era grande, y muy bien amueblado. Una pequeña isla lo dividía de la cocina, en la cual había varios taburetes. Observó el lugar con detenimiento, percatándose de varios objetos que no cuadraban con su personalidad. Varios esmaltes de uñas descansaban sobre la mesa de cristal del salón, junto a una especia de bloc abierto por un hermoso dibujo. Mientras que en la cocina, todos los cacharros estaban ordenador. Algo que no ocurría nunca cuando un hombre se encargaba de la casa.

El ruido de los pasos del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Le siguió y subieron unas escaleras que daban a un largo pasillo que tenía puertas a ambos lados. Le recorrieron prácticamente entero y entraron en penúltima puerta que había a la izquierda.

-A partir de ahora, está será tu habitación. Me voy para que puedas colocar tus cosas y acomodarte. Si necesitas algo, avísame –Dijo, con la intención de abandonar a Lisbon y salir de la habitación. Pero una voz le interrumpió y llamó su atención.

-Papá, ¿has visto mis lápices de colores? Les he estado buscando y no los encuentro –Dijo una joven, asomando la cabeza por la puerta –Oh vaya, tenemos visita. Siento haber interrumpido.

La mujer era dulce. Tenía la cabeza redondita y era algo pálida. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Lisbon fueron los hermosos rizos rubios que tenía y sus ojos azules. Exactamente iguales a los de Jane.

-No te preocupes Charlotte. Te presento a Teresa Lisbon. Se quedará con nosotros un tiempo, espero que no te importe.

-Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Charlotte Haffner. Su hija. ¿Estás aquí por trabajo? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Si claro, supongo que sí –Contestó Teresa, aun conmocionada por lo que estaba ocurriendo -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –La preguntó. Quería saber si estaba en lo cierto.

-Acabo de cumplir los veinte. ¿Por qué? –Contestó la joven, sin entender la pregunta.

-Nada, curiosidad –Un nudo se formó en su estómago. Tenía razón.

-Cariño, creo que están en mi despacho. Si no recuerdo mal los dejaste ahí el otro día –Interrumpió él.

-¡Es cierto! –Exclamó la rubia, y marchó en busca de sus lápices.

Ray Haffner se acercó a la agente, despacio. Se quedó a pocos centímetros de ella y susurró:

-Veo que has sacado tus propias conclusiones. Y he de admitir que has sido muy lista y que llevas razón. Soy cruel, pero no tanto como para matar a una criatura de cinco años. En su lugar, me las apañé para hacerlo parecer y me la llevé. El efecto ha sido el mismo que si la hubiera matado. Patrick ha sufrido lo mismo, y yo he ganado una preciosa hija. ¿No es genial? –Sonrió –Por cierto, ella no lo sabe. Así que más te vale no mencionar el tema.

Y tras esas palabras, John el Rojo abandonó la sala.

Pero lo peor de todo era que ella tenía razón. Acababa de tener delante a la hija de Patrick Jane.


	3. Trauma

**Pues aquí os traigo otro pequeño capítulo. Sí, se que es más corto que el anterior, pero decidí cortarlo ahí porque me parecía una parte interesante xD. Pues nada, que espero que os guste y que ojalá reciba algún review.**

**Un beso enorme, y que disfrutési :)**

**Capítulo tres.**

Recostada sobre la cama, Teresa Lisbon miraba hacia la pared que había en frente de ella. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, y una pregunta empezó a rondar su cabeza.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarla esto?

Agarró con fuerza las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo y, ahora, lleno de moratones y se tapó la cabeza, colocándose boca abajo sobre el colchón.

Enseguida su labio y su mejilla izquierda empezaron a protestar y tuvo que levantar ligeramente el rosto. Se rozó con la yema de los dedos el labio y sintió un dolor punzante. A su vez, repitió el mismo proceso con su mejilla y enseguida volvió a sentir dolor. Suspiró frustrada.

Al menos, Charlotte estaba bien.

Recogió el sujetador y su ropa interior del suelo y se los puso con cuidado, intentando no rozarse los moratones, lo que era casi una misión imposible.

Oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Un miedo la inundó, pensando que era él, y se apresuró a tomar la camisa que le había quitado a Jane dos meses atrás, cuando lo vio por última vez y colocársela para taparse con ella.

-Adelante –Susurró.

Pero para su sorpresa, no fue él quien entró, sino la joven Charlotte.

Cabizbaja, la rubia cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se acercó a la agente. No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. No después de lo ocurrido por su culpa.

-Lo siento –Musitó, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas –No quería que pasara esto, no quería que te hiciera nada. Ni siquiera debía de estar escuchando… todo es culpa mía –Rompió a llorar, acurrucándose en el suelo, agarrada a sus piernas.

Al verla así, frágil e indefensa, Lisbon se agachó y con delicadeza posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-No es culpa tuya así que no te tortures ¿vale? Además ya me lo avisó. Debí estar callada y no lo hice. La culpa es mía.

Agarró con delicadeza las manos de la chica, y la ayudó a levantarse, para luego abrazarla por inercia. Notó como Charlotte miraba sus heridas.

-Tú estás bien ¿no? Déjame ver tus muñecas, ¿te han hecho daño?

-No, simplemente me han marcado un poco, pero… -miró a ambos lados, queriéndose asegurar de que no las estaba escuchando –Tengo miedo. No sabía que era eso, no sabía que era así. Llevo conviviendo con un asesino en serie, al que he tratado como a mi padre, y quién mató a mi madre y me separó de mi verdadero padre.

-No tengas miedo. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte.

-¿Por qué haces esto? No creo que me hayas cogido tanto cariño en solo dos meses, como para acceder a… -se frenó de inmediato. Sabía los traumas que una mujer sufría después de una violación.

-Puedes decirlo, como para acceder a acostarme con él solo para qué no te hiciera nada –se rio con cierto toque sarcástico – Supongo que porque conozco a tu padre.

Se dirigió a la cama de nuevo, y se sentó en el extremo, haciendo un pequeño gesto a la rubia para que la acompañara.

-¿Le conoces? –preguntó, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, desde hace más de quince años –Suspiró.

-Y estás enamorada de él ¿No es así?

Lisbon abrió los ojos por completo. Por lo visto, Charlotte había heredado bastantes cosas de su padre.

-Me temo que sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Puedes conocer mucho a alguien, ser muy amigo de él; pero solo haces lo que has hecho tú por alguien a quien amas. Eso es lo que hace el amor.

Se mordió el labio. Sí, sin duda, estaba enamorado de él.

- Y no solo has arriesgado tu vida por él, viniendo hasta aquí porque supongo que no habrás venido por trabajo –miró a la joven y recordó la conversación que tuvieron el primer día que se conocieron –sino que has accedido a hacer lo que él quiera, para mantenerme a mí a salvo –esperó unos segundos, para ver si la agente decía algo, pero no lo hizo. –Bueno, cuéntame más cosas de mi padre, por favor.

Ante la súplica de la chica, Lisbon sonrió y empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde que le conoció, incluido quien era ella, y que pintaba John el Rojo con todo ello.

Unas horas antes…

Con un dolor de cabeza inigualable, se levantó de la cama y se puso la camisa de Jane por encima. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y, al comprobar que no había nadie, salió en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Una vez allí, se colocó enfrente del espejo y se deshizo de la camisa. Tan solo su ropa interior y las decenas de moratones que tenía cubrían su cuerpo desnudo. Se pasó la mano por encima de cada uno de ellos, y recordó las tantas palizas que John el Rojo la había dado, cuando ella se negaba a hacer algo que él quería. Pero entre las palizas, y las amenazas que la hacía, alegando que iba a matar a Jane, acabó desistiendo.

Apoyó sus manos con fuerza en el lavabo y apretó hasta sentir dolor. Suspiró frustrada y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Por suerte, solo había recibido puñetazos en su cuerpo, y no en la cara.

Abrió el grifo a la vez que le giraba a la derecha del todo para que saliera el agua fría, y colocó sus manos en forma de cuenco bajo el chorro que salía. Se lanzó el agua a la cara y repitió el proceso varias veces, con la intención de dejar de llorar. Cada día que pasaba, se volvía más vulnerable y sabía que si seguía así, las cosas no iban a acabar bien.

Una vez satisfecha, puesto que su llanto había parado, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su habitación. Buscó sus vaqueros y se los puso, sintiendo un poco de dolor debido al roce con los moratones, pero no se quejó, ni siquiera hizo una ligera mueca, ya estaba acostumbrada. Metió el extremo de la camisa por dentro del pantalón y abrochó el botón de este último, sintiéndose a gusto.

Se acercó a la mesilla de noche que había próxima a la cama y miró el reloj del despertador. Las once y media. Charlotte estaría en el instituto. Estaba sola con Haffner.

Cuando la joven estaba presente, Ray se limitaba a tratarla con respeto, dado que la mentira que le había dado a la chica era que ella estaba allí por trabajo; pero cuando no estaba, recibía palizas, insultos o incluso amenazas. Y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Respiró hondo y salió de la habitación. Con un poco de suerte, el hombre no estaría en casa. Se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesta a comer algo; cosa que no hacía muy a menudo desde que estaba allí encerrada. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar a medida que se acercaba a la sala, pero se obligó a sí misma a tranquilizarse.

Sonrió al comprobar que no estaba y, con un poco más de alegría, comenzó a prepararse su desayuno.

Ya sentada en la mesa, tomó el mando a distancia y puso las noticias. Su cara ocupó casi toda la pantalla mientras que varios titulares permanecían quietos, a la vez que la presentadora hablaba.

Dos meses hacen ya, desde que la agente de la Brigada Criminal de California, Teresa Lisbon, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Varias fuentes aseguran que John el Rojo, asesino en serie al que llevaban persiguiendo desde muchos años y culpable de la muerte de la mujer e hija de uno de los conocidos de la mujer, tiene algo que ver. Los componentes de su equipo, los agentes Kimbal Cho, Wayne Rigsby y Grace Van Pelt se niegan a hablar con nosotros, mientras que el asesor de la brigada, Patrick Jane, sigue sin salir del ático del edificio, dónde se encerró al saber lo ocurrido.

Pocos son los avances que han hecho en la investigación durante este tiempo, alega Gale Bertram, director de la brigada, pero que no se darán por vencidos hasta que la encuentren.

Seguiremos informando desde la entrada del cuartel general del CBI, en cuanto tengamos noticias nuevas

Un destelló apagó la tele, y a su vez todos los relojes y aparatos conectados a la corriente eléctrica se apagaron de golpe. Se había ido la luz. Soltó una leve carcajada, al pensar que el destino la había ahorrado tomar el mando de nuevo, pero una voz a su espalda la sorprendió.

-Buenos días Teresa, ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Dado que estoy encerrada en este sitio, y he de obedecer a todo lo que dices porque si no recibo una paliza…No he dormido mal, gracias.

-Veo que tu cariño hacia mí aumenta cada día –Soltó una carcajada.

Lisbon apartó la mirada asqueada. Pero una mano la obligó a volver a su posición.

-Sabes lo mucho que odio que hagas eso. ¿De verdad quieres que empiece de nuevo? –Señaló su brazo, donde un moratón se veía sin necesidad de fijarse. –eso está mucho mejor –Susurró al verla sonreír.

Durante sus dos meses allí, había acabado aprendiendo a la fuerza muchas cosas que al final, de alguna forma u otra, la protegían de posteriores incidentes. Como lo era sonreír, cuando la estaba mirando.

Pero había muchas cosas que seguían rondando su mente, y necesitaba saberlas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué la has mentido todos estos años? ¿No hubiera sido mejor que la contaras la verdad?

-Creo que serás capaz de contestarte a ti misma esa pregunta.

-Pues yo creo que no –Sabía las consecuencias que tenía enfrentarse a él, plantarle cara, y enseguida notó como la levantaba con fuerza de la silla y la empujaba contra la pared, para después utilizarla para aprisionarla entre ella y su cuerpo. A su vez, notó un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda, y en su labio. Acababa de abofetearla, rompiéndola el labio.

-¿Crees de verdad, que nuestra querida Charlotte habría entendido que maté a su madre sin piedad y fingí su propia muerte para torturar a su padre, quien se burló de mí en un programa de televisión, y que mato a mucha más gente solo por diversión, mientras que el iluso de su padre intenta encontrarme, y que cada día que pasa desiste poco a poco, al saber que me llevé a lo único que le quedaba en esta vida? ¿De verdad lo crees Teresa? –Había colocado una de sus manos en el cuello de la mujer, a la vez que llevaba la otra mano a su cara, para acariciar con dulzura su mejilla herida.

Pero ocurrió lo inesperado. Una voz rota musitó unas palabras, mientras Lisbon cerraba los ojos, sabiendo lo que se la iba a venir encima.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Mataste a mi madre y simulaste mi muerte, para separarme de mi verdadero padre? ¡¿Eres…eres un asesino?!

Charlotte acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina, cuando observó la escena que tenía delante. Su padre tenía agarrada a Lisbon contra la pared, pero lo peor de todo fue oír la conversación, en al cual, el hombre que tenía enfrente admitía un montón de cosas, que ella no imaginaba. Si voz sonaba rota, angustiada, y echó a correr hacia la calle en cuanto recapacitó. Tenía enfrente al asesino enserie, conocido como John el Rojo, que mató a su madre y torturó a su padre, y con el que había convivido casi toda su vida.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Lisbon oía gritar a la joven desde la cocina. En cuanto echó a correr, Haffner salió tras ella y supuso que la habría cogido. Intentó levantarse pero la era inútil. Apenas tenía fuerzas y eso, sumado a que casi no podía respirar por la mano que había tenido colocada en su garganta hasta hace apenas unos segundos, no se lo facilitaba.

Les vio entrar por la puerta. Él cargaba con ella con sus brazos, a la vez que tapaba su boca para evitar los chillidos. La dejó en el suelo cuando cruzaron la puerta y la cerró con llave, apresurándose a sacar el arma de su funda, que tenía agarrada en el cinturón del traje.

-Ni se te ocurra –La apuntó con ella, y Charlotte se estremeció, dejando caer al suelo las llaves que había sacado de su bolsillo derecho –y tú… todo esto es por tu culpa. Te dije que estuvieras callada. ¡Te lo dije! –gritó, estaba perdiendo los nervios.

-En realidad, has sido tú quien lo ha dicho –musitó, todavía sin fuerzas.

-¿De verdad quieres seguir? ¡Eh! ¿Quieres que acabe contigo? O mejor aún, ¿Qué acabe con ella –señaló a la joven – y con su padre? Así morirá la familia al completo, y tú serás responsable.

-No, por favor –pidió, levantándose del suelo a duras penas –prometo hacer todo lo que quieras. Absolutamente todo. Pero no les hagas nada, no la hagas nada.

Volvió a sentir de golpe la pared contra su espalda, pero esta vez estaba acompañado de una presión sobre sus labios, y unas leves caricias en su entrepierna.

-Todo lo que quiera –Dijo con la voz ronca. Se acercó a Charlotte y la tomó de la mano.

La acercó a uno de los radiadores y la esposó a él, para después tomar de nuevo a Lisbon y guiarla hacia su dormitorio.


	4. Avances

Otro capítulo más, espero que os guste.

La canción que hay en el capítulo es: Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift.

Si, por si alguien pregunta, soy swiftie :)

Cualquier review será bien agradecido, tanto si es positivo como si es una crítica. ¡Besos desde España!

**Capítulo cuatro.**

**M**iró el montón de papeles que había sobre su mesa. Fotos, escritos, testimonios… demasiadas cosas como para que ninguna de ellas les llevará a alguna parte.

Suspiró, pasando sus manos por el pelo para después frotarse la cara con fuerza. Llevaba semanas sin dormir. Exactamente el mismo tiempo que Lisbon llevaba desaparecida. Cada vez que se tumbaba sobre la cama, en un intento de descansar, recordaba las últimas horas que pasó a su lado, recordaba su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Esos que le hicieron enamorarse de ella desde el primer día.

-Sabía que ocurría algo. Lo sabía, y no hice nada para evitarlo –se lamentaba una y otra vez.

Tomó una de las muchas fotos que descansaban sobre la mesa. Teresa Lisbon le sonreía con sinceridad, lo que provocaba que sus ojos se achinasen ligeramente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus pecas destacaban con claridad.

Salió a la parte del ático que estaba descubierta y se sentó sobre una caja de madera, estropeada por la intemperie. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y pronto, unas lágrimas salvajes recorrían sus mejillas con rapidez.

Observó el horizonte con calma. Se fijó en como los rascacielos, desde su altura, parecían piezas de puzle todavía sin encajar. Piezas de un puzle que necesita ser completado, porque eso es lo que le faltaba a él. Las piezas para completar el puzle que se formó en su vida, quince años atrás y que ahora, se había complicado todavía más con la marcha de la única persona que lograba mantenerle lúcido y lograr que las piezas encajasen.

**S**ubió a la terraza del apartamento. Por suerte, la casa del hombre estaba situada en el piso más alto, lo que les hacía poseer, a su vez, la azotea del edificio. Apoyó la parte inferior de los brazos en el borde de ladrillo, en busca de algo sobre lo que mantenerse en pie. A cada día que pasaba, sus fuerzas se oscurecían y, si seguía así, no tardarían mucho en desaparecer.

Respiró hondo y miró al frente. Reparó en una curiosa paloma que había en el edificio de enfrente. El ave la miró y torció la cabeza, lo que provocó una ligera sonrisa en la mujer. Pero de pronto, la paloma echó a volar, acercándose a ella hasta el punto de posarse sobre su mano.

Levantó con cuidado su brazo para evitar que se fuera. El pájaro se había aferrado con fuerza a su dedo con las patas y ella notaba las garras clavándose en su piel, pero no era doloroso. No comparado a todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento.

Advirtió un pequeño cinto de cuero que tenía atado en una de las anaranjadas patas y sonrió. Sin embargo, notó un extraño ajetreo en su estómago. Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Se apresuró en ir a su habitación para buscar un papel, aún con el ave sobre su mano. Agradeció ser ambidiestra y poder escribir con la mano izquierda el mensaje, dado que la paloma descansaba sobre su derecha. Justo cuando iba a abandonar la sala, se dio cuenta de algo y retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Se acercó al tocador que había enfrente del armario y cogió la foto que había encajada entre el espejo y la madera que lo bordeaba, como si de un puzle se tratase.

En ella, un sonriente Patrick Jane miraba a la cámara, vestido con su habitual traje y chaleco y sus hermosos rizos rubios. Sonrió de nuevo al recordarle y colocó el papel frente a la paloma, con la intención de hacerla saber que quería hacer llegar el mensaje que había atado a su pata a ese hombre.

Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era inútil. No tenía ni idea de a quién pertenecía la paloma, o de siquiera si era mensajera o aquel cinturón de cuero se había quedado encajado en su pata. Volvió a la azotea y agitó su mano derecha para hacer volar al pájaro.

Observó cómo se alejaba poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que sus esperanzas por volver a ser feliz se desvanecían con el tiempo.

**O**yó como aporreaban la puerta con fuerza, sin embargo no se movió de dónde estaba. Ni siquiera se esforzó en mirar hacia allí. Siguió observando el cielo mientras los golpes no cesaban.

-¡Jane! Ábrenos por favor –suplicó Van Pelt.

-¡No sé por qué os empeñáis en lo mismo si sabéis que no lo voy a hacer! –gritó él, para que pudieran oírle.

-Necesitas ayuda. Te estás destruyendo a ti mismo.

Tras oír esas palabras, el rubio se levantó de la caja de madera y se acercó a la puerta. Quitó el candado y la hizo correr un poco, para abrir tan solo una pequeña rejilla.

-Lo sé. Por eso mismo me he encerrado. No necesito ayuda, necesito estar solo. Así que dejadme en paz.

-Te equivocas –interrumpió Cho –nosotros también estamos sufriendo. Por eso tenemos que estar juntos, para lograr encontrarla.

Sorprendidos ante las palabras del agente, Van Pelt y Rigsby le miraron con ojos abiertos. Por su parte, Patrick abrió del todo la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarles entrar.

-Encima de la mesa tenéis toda la información que tengo. Testimonios, fotografías… cualquier pista que hayamos encontrado hasta el momento. Pero ya os lo dije una vez, todas las pistas que encontramos, son porque él quiere que las encontremos. Así que no creo que sirva de mucho –les dijo, dándoles la espalda dirigiéndose de nuevo a la azotea.

Apoyó sus manos en el muro, estiró los brazos y colocó su cabeza entre ellos, mirando al suelo mientras las gotas que fabricaban sus ojos golpeaban con fuerza en el suelo, mojándole. Notó como se acercaban a él, debido al ruido que hacían con los zapatos pero no se molestó en evitar sus sollozos. Había perdido lo más importante de su vida, por segunda vez.

-Jane… no es tu culpa –susurró Van Pelt, agarrando con delicadeza su hombro.

-No, esta vez sois vosotros los que os equivocáis. La culpa es toda mía. Si yo no hubiera aparecido aquí aquel día, ella ahora… -el llanto le impedía continuar.

-Si no hubieras aparecido, ella no habría sido feliz –levantó la cabeza para mirar a Wayne –puede que no te dieses cuenta, pero nosotros sí. La jefa empezó a sonreír, a ser más amable, a sentirse mejor a raíz de que tú llegaras al CBI.

-Y no solo ella. Nosotros también; con tus trucos, tus manipulaciones, las trampas en las que metías a los sospechosos aunque fuera ilegal. Hacías que el día a día sea más llevadero, y todavía lo haces –se sinceró Van Pelt, a quien siguió Cho.

-Y no te tortures por esto. Es cierto que podrías haberla detenido, pero nosotros también. Lo que no podemos hacer ahora es derrumbarnos. Tenemos que seguir luchando, por ella.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, durante los cuales el asesor no despegaba la vista del suelo. Los otros tres allí presentes esperaban impacientes una reacción del hombre, o tan solo una palabra. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no ocurría nada. Abatidos, decidieron dar media vuelta y salir de ático, pero una voz les hizo reaccionar.

-De acuerdo, manos a la obra –susurró Jane, limpiándose la cara con la palma de su mano –Empezaremos de cero. Tiene que haber alguna forma de encontrarla.

**T**odavía en la azotea, observaba como el sol se ponía en el horizonte. La luz poco a poco se iba extinguiendo y otro día más estaba acabando. Otro día más de su tortura. Pensó en él, por enésima vez desde que fue obligada a vivir en esa casa. Pensó en su sonrisa, en sus rizos, en sus trucos y su forma de sacarla de quicio; en lo bien que le sentaba su traje de tres piezas y en lo guapo que estaría con unos vaqueros y una simple camisa. Pensó en las últimas horas que pasó con él; en lo tranquilo que se veía durmiendo en aquella cama; en la paz que desprendía tan solo con su mirada; en lo a gusto que se sentía las pocas veces que se abrazaban y, en cómo, su piel se erizaba con tan solo una pequeña caricia suya. Pensó en lo increíble que era aquel hombre y en las muchas sonrisas que la había sacado.

Sonrió con nostalgia y, como por arte de magia, sus fuerzas se renovaron. El pensar que estaba ahí para salvarle la vida la hacía seguir aguantando día tras día. Y aquella satisfacción no podría quitársela nadie nunca.

Unas notas de guitarra la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Eran lentas, apagadas y tristes, muy tristes. La voz de Charlotte comenzó a oírse, y Lisbon no pudo hacer otra cosa que dirigirse hasta ella.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight

Se sorprendió de lo bonita que sonaba la voz de la joven y de lo que lograba transmitir solo con los primeros versos de la canción. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta sin que Charlotte se diera cuenta, y escuchó atenta la canción, evitando hacer cualquier ruido.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

-Vaya, no te ponía como cantante –susurró para no asustarla, una vez la canción había finalizado.

La joven, sin embargo, se sobresaltó y la guitarra se cayó al suelo. Teresa se apresuró a recogerla y se la tendió con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

-No te preocupes, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener público –Charlotte la sonrió.

-¿Nunca le cantaste nada?

-No, no me deja. Por eso aprovecho cuando no está en casa para practicar.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. Dice que no le gusta.

-Ya veo… -Lisbon sacó sus propias teorías pero evitó contárselas. Ya había sufrido suficiente al enterarse de quien era de verdad Ray -¿Tienes más canciones?

-Muchas más, pero como no me permite cantar en casa, acaban guardadas en un cajón.

-Pues he de decirte que tienes mucho talento, de verdad. Yo cambiaría los últimos Fas por Mis, pero el resto está genial.

-¿Entiendes de música? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Más o menos. Cuando tienes un padre alcohólico, y tres hermanos a los que atender tu sola, buscas alguna forma de desahogarte –se sinceró –¿me dejas? –preguntó, señalando a la guitarra que Charlotte sujetaba con sus brazos. Esta se la tendió y juntas comenzaron a cantar, para quitarse ese peso que llevaban encima al soportar todo por lo que estaban pasando.

**C**on una sonrisa triunfal en la cara, aporreó la puerta sin miramientos. Una de las cosas que le subían la adrenalina era ver a Patrick Jane sufriendo y por eso estaba allí. Quería ver el dolor en su cara, el sufrimiento en sus ojos, el sentimiento de frustración en sus gestos. Quería comprobar que era él quien llevaba la voz cantante, tal y como lo llevaba haciendo los últimos quince años.

Oyó como quitaban un candado y abrían la puerta. Para su sorpresa, no solo se encontraba el asesor, sino los otros tres integrantes del grupo. Pero no lo dio importancia. Cambió su semblante enseguida, mostrando sufrimiento también, mientras que por dentro, una gran sonrisa ocupaba todo su cuerpo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción, porque Patrick Jane buscaba a John el Rojo, y ni se imaginaba que le tenía delante.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? –preguntó, con la intención de saber si se habían acercado algo a él. Una ligera sonrisa se escapó de su rostro al oír la negación pero enseguida la borró.

-Sin embargo, creemos que… -comenzó a decir Van Pelt, pero fue interrumpida por Jane.

-Creemos que la tiene encerrada, lejos de aquí, incluso fuera del país. Han pasado más de dos meses desde entonces, quien sabe dónde la tendrá –suspiró.

-Vaya, ¿no tenéis nada más?

-No, por ahora no –contestó Cho, sin dar una muestra de sentimientos en su cara. Serio, como siempre.

-Bueno, si necesitáis ayuda, con lo que sea, avisadme.

Los cuatros sonrieron, mientras veían como Ray Haffner abandonaba el ático. Jane se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Por qué le has dicho lo contrario? –Van Pelt se sentía desconcertada.

- ¿Os habéis fijado en la sonrisa que ha dejado escapar, cuando le hemos dicho que no habíamos encontrado nada? –esta vez, fue el propio Patrick quien sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres decir que Haffner es…? –ahora, era Rigsby el atónito.

-Si no lo es, trabaja para él. He ahí nuestra ventaja.


	5. Princesa

**Antes de nada, agradecer a Sssssy y a Lupis Sanz por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. He procurado que este capítulo fuese un poco más largo dado que los anteriores no lo fueron. Hoy, en teoría, sale el fallo del jurado de un concurso al que me presenté en el que había que escribir un relato corto y bla bla bla y como estoy demasiado nerviosa porque quiero saber quienes son los ganadores, pues me puse a escribir, porque era la única forma de tranquilizarme jajaja Así que dad las gracias al concurso porque si no fuera por eso, hoy no tendríais capítulo nuevo xD**

**Como estamos en época de exámenes, no se cuando podré volver a actualizar así que os pido que tengáis un poco de paciencia. Mucha suerte a todos en este mesecito que nos queda de curso y ¡besos desde España!**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco.**

**P**eldaño a peldaño, subía las escaleras mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo en el ático. Sonrió esta vez, sin necesidad de esconderlo y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar las llaves del apartamento. Pero algo le detuvo cuando pisó el último escalón.

Unas ligeras notas de guitarra llegaban a sus oídos. Cambió su gesto inmediatamente y aceleró el paso. Abrió la puerta de golpe, esperando que no fuese lo que él creía. Y no se equivocaba.

One went out at a bus stop in Edinburgh  
One went out in an english park  
One went out in a nightclub when I was fifteen  
Little lights in my heart

One went out when I lied to my mother  
Said the cigarettes she found were not mine  
One went out within me  
Now I smoke like a chimney  
It's getting dark in this heart of mine  
It's getting dark in this heart of mine

-Es preciosa –oyó decir a Charlotte, en el momento en el que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Tiró las llaves con fuerza sobre el sofá y dejó caer el maletín que llevaba cogido con una mano al suelo, para poner rumbo al dormitorio de la joven.

Tal y como pensaba, allí se encontró a las dos mujeres. Lisbon tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, mientras que Charlotte se dedicaba a mirarla con una sonrisa y escuchar atentamente.

-Pensé que era policía, y no cantante.

Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia él, sorprendidas. Notó la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo al verlas con esa cara de terror. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de matar; ver el terror en la cara, porque saben que es su final y que no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se acercó a ellas lentamente. Lisbon se levantó de la cama; Charlotte hizo lo mismo. La agente cubrió con su cuerpo a la joven, estirando su brazo izquierdo para evitar que se moviera de su espalda.

-Charlotte cielo, ¿no la avisaste de que no me gusta que cantes?

Clavó su mirada en ella, mientras veía como sus ojos se humedecían. Volvió a sonreír. Tenía mucho miedo.

-Si me lo dijo. Pero yo no lo hice caso. No querías que cantase, porque lo hace demasiado bien, y temías que si publicaba algún vídeo en internet, Jane lograra reconocerla. ¿No es así?

-He de reconocer que tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad, Teresa. A pesar de todo por lo que te he hecho pasar, y de saber lo peligroso que soy, sigues plantándome cara –Sonrió. Tal y como comprobó en el ático apenas unas horas antes, él seguía llevando la voz cantante. -Y ya sabes lo que pasa, cuando alguien me planta cara –susurró muy cerca de ella. Lisbon no hizo amago de moverse de donde estaba, a pesar de que Haffner se acercaba a ella con un cuchillo de la mano. Charlotte seguía arrinconada en la habitación, mientras veía como se acercaba su fin. El de Teresa, y el suyo propio.

**U**n fuerte golpe les descentró. Algo había chocado contra la amplia ventana del cuarto. Se levantó de la silla para dirigirse al lugar, mientras pedía a la pelirroja que siguiera informando de los avances que tenían.

-Según esto, Ray Haffner tiene cuatro viviendas a su disposición; tres de ellas aquí en Sacramento, y una en Oakland.

-Es posible que se la haya llevado a Oakland. No está demasiado lejos y así se aseguraba de tenerla a una distancia prudente de nosotros –exclamó Rigsby, leyendo unos informes.

-Es posible, pero no probable. No se arriesgaría a llevársela tan lejos. De aquí a Oakland hay unas 2 horas de ida, y otras dos de vuelta. Lo que hacen 4 horas en las cuales estaría completamente sola. Eso sumado al tiempo que Haffner estaría aquí. Son demasiadas horas, y ella aprovecharía para escapar –les explicó Jane, quien recogía una pequeña paloma herida del alféizar.

-Pero, basándonos en esa suposición, ocurriría lo mismo aquí en Sacramento. Es cierto que tardaría menos en llegar, pero también Lisbon tardaría menos en buscarnos –opinó esta vez Cho.

-Está en Sacramento. Y Haffner tiene a algo o a alguien que la impide pedir ayuda –esperó varios minutos en silencio, mientras colocaba al ave sobre su cama, con la intención de curarla. Su rostro se iluminó de repente, pero Cho le interrumpió.

-No son sus hermanos. Les hemos llamado, y están bien –omitió la parte en la que Tommy aseguraba que mataría Jane en cuanto lo viese.

Van Pelt iba a hablar, intentando mostrar ánimos al asesor para que no se diera por vencido, pero una extraña acción del hombre llamó la atención de todos.

Patrick Jane estaba levantando la paloma con sus brazos, y besándola sin parar.

-Grace, repíteme las direcciones de los apartamentos de Haffner en Sacramento.

-Uno de ellos está en 1801 L. Unos apartamentos situados en el Midtown. Otro está en 3050 de Fite Cir. Y el último está en 3351 Duckhorn Dr.

- 3351 Duckhorn Dr –repitió Jane, mostrándoles un pequeño papel en el que estaba anotada la dirección.

-¿Estás seguro de que es de Lisbon? –preguntó Rigsby, algo sorprendido por la gran suerte que habían tenido.

-Completamente seguro –afirmó el rubio, leyendo lo que había escrito en la otra cara de la nota.

Y sin perder un segundo más, pusieron rumbo al apartamento, armados y dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese para salvarla.

**M**iró sus manos llenas de sangre tiritar. Las giró despacio para ver la palma, que estaba todavía más empapada en el líquido rojo. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y una pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en su cara. Al fin, todo había acabado.

Pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de sus manos, mientras que a sus pies, el cuerpo sin vida del hombre descansaba sobre el suelo, con un charco a su alrededor que cada vez se hacía más grande. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con el brazo, procurando no tocarlo con la mano y suspiró con fuerza para volver a inhalar aire.

Sintió el cuerpo de la joven agarrarse a ella, y como sus brazos rodeaban su espalda. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y Lisbon no pudo hacer otra cosa que limpiarse las manos con cuidado en el pantalón y aferrarse a Charlotte también. La ropa de la agente estaba manchada de sangre, que la salpicó cuando le clavó el cuchillo con fuerza; pero no pareció importarle a Charlotte, quien seguía sin soltarla.

Juntas y sin deshacer el agarre, se dejaron caer al suelo despacio. Teresa se apoyó en la pared y acariciaba el pelo rubio de la joven, mientras la susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Notó como el cuerpo tiritaba, y a la vez el suyo propio, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Pocos minutos después, Charlotte cayó rendida y se vendió a los brazos de Morfeo. Era demasiada la presión que estuvo soportando y demasiadas noticias impactantes las que había recibido que, cuando hubo un poco de paz, su cuerpo la obligó a descansar. Lisbon por su parte, observó varios minutos a la joven. Había intentado levantarse y llevarla a otro sitio para no tener delante a Ray Haffner, muerto, con toda la sangre alrededor; había intentado levantarse para llamar a sus compañeros y amigos, para avisarles de dónde estaban y que vinieran a por ellas, pero no tenía fuerzas. Había gastado todas las que le quedaban para matar a Haffner, en un intento por sobrevivir.

Cuando vio como John el Rojo se acercaba a ellas, con el cuchillo en mano, empezó a pensar que podía hacer para salvarse, y eso fue lo único que se la ocurrió. Simuló que estaba asustada y colocó los brazos hacia delante, para intentar frenarle. O al menos, para hacerle creer que quería frenarle. Justo cuando el cuchillo rozaba su propio vientre, cuando el asesino en serie pensaba abrirla en canal, retorció su muñeca con fuerza hasta el punto de llegar a rompérsela, de forma que ahora, el arma blanca apuntaba hacia el hombre. Antes de que este pudiera pararla, empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante y cuando notó que le cuchillo estaba dentro de él, le giró en un impulso de matarle; para que toda la tortura acabara de una vez.

Ray cayó al suelo instantáneamente al sentir el arma en su estómago. Se la sacó con rapidez y colocó su mano buena sobre la herida, tratando de parar la hemorragia. Pero la sangre no paraba de brotar. Sabía que su final estaba cerca y todo por haber considerado a la mujer que tenía delante un blanco fácil. Sabía que era una mujer fuerte, lista y segura de sí misma, Y tal y como dijo antes, tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad, demasiada; y ahora él había pagado las consecuencias de haberla subestimado.

Sabiendo que todo había acabado para él, puesto que una ambulancia tardaría demasiado en llegar y para entonces, la hemorragia sería tal que habría muerto, decidió llevarse con él a las dos mujeres que tenía delante y así hacer sufrir más todavía a Patrick Jane. Porque había estado obsesionado con él desde entonces.

Recogió el cuchillo del suelo y miró al frente con una sonrisa en la cara pensando que había ganado. Sonrisa que se borró en seguida al ver, en una fracción de segundo, a Lisbon con los puños en alto, levantando una pierna y golpeándole con certeza en la parte trasera del cuello. Un golpe potente, que le causó la muerte debido a la rotura de este.

Su vista volvió a emborronarse al recordar lo ocurrido y, cuando estaba a punto de perder la consciencia por el gran trauma acababa de pasar, oyó unos golpes. Alguien estaba entrando en la casa a la fuerza. Las pisadas se acercaban y se obligó, de forma casi irreal, a mantenerse despierta; a seguir adelante. Todo había acabado ya. Agitó ligeramente a Charlotte, quien seguía dormida sobre su pecho mientras los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y reconocía las voces de quienes la estaban llamando.

Sonrió al ver aparecer por la puerta a Jane, Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho. Vio como los cuatro se quedaron impactados la ver la escena. Ray Haffner estaba en el suelo, muerto; una joven que creían no conocer de nada estaba recostada en su brazo; y ella tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones y la cara con un ojo morado y el labio roto. Pero enseguida, un miedo invadió su cuerpo al ver como Jane se acercaba a ellas corriendo. Su respiración aceleró e intentaba calmarse, pero no lo conseguía. Ayudaron a Charlotte a levantarse, mientras la preguntaban quién era. Ella se limitaba a mirar a Lisbon, ignorando a los demás.

Cuando la joven ya estaba de pie, Jane se acercó a Lisbon y se agachó a su lado con la intención de abrazarla. Pero para su sorpresa, la mujer le esquivó deslizándose por el suelo hasta quedar a una distancia prudente del hombre. Se intentó levantar ella sola para evitar que alguno de los tres hombres que había allí, se acercaran a ayudarla. Charlotte se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y enseguida acudió a su lado, ofreciendo sus manos.

Patrick Jane seguía acuclillado, mirando a la pared. Lisbon acababa de rechazarle; había huido de él cuando le ofreció su ayuda. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le impidió moverse. La conmoción que había sentido cuando entró en la sala y vio a Teresa, con un aspecto horrible; el cuerpo lleno de moratones, mucho más delgada, un ojo morado y el labio roto, aquello le había partido el corazón. A mayores, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al observar a la joven rubia que había recostada sobre la mujer. Era muy parecido a él, demasiado y, le recordaba tanto a su pequeña Charlotte que no pudo pensar otra cosa que fuera un espejismo de su cabeza. Pero, cuando la ayudaron a levantarse, comprobó que no lo era.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a abrazarse, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los presentes. Lisbon sonrió ligeramente y se acercó al oído de la chica para susurrarle:

-Es él.

Charlotte deshizo el abrazo rápidamente y miró a Jane.

-Jane –Dijo la agente, para llamar su atención. Cuando comprobó que este la miraba, siguió hablando –te presento a Charlotte, tu hija.

La cara del asesor cambió radicalmente al escuchar las últimas palabras. Levantó por completo la cabeza y miró a Lisbon de nuevo, para afirmar que lo que había dicho era cierto y clavó su vista en la joven, que esperaba impaciente su reacción. Se acercó lentamente a ella y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia la tomó de las manos.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Eres tú? –la preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos; lágrimas que todos compartían.

-Eso parece –dijo ella y sintió el fuerte abrazo de su padre.

Al ver la escena volvió a sonreír. Todos les miraban sonrientes así que decidió salir de allí para no arruinar el momento. Despacio, y sin borrar el gesto de felicidad de su cara, caminó por la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido hasta llegar a la puerta. Salió de allí y echó a correr sin pensarlo. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y, una vez en la sala de estar del apartamento, se acurrucó en una de las esquinas. Cruzó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas para empezar a llorar desconsoladamente. Su cuerpo había rechazado a Jane cuando este se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Se vio obligada a alejarse por miedo a que hiciera lo mismo que Haffner. Y eso era lo que más la dolía, porque sabía que él no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Sabía que Jane había venido a salvarla, aunque ya fuese tarde; sabía que la había estado buscando sin descanso; y sabía que había sufrido con su repentina pérdida. Sabía que no la haría daño, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía un enorme rechazo por cualquier hombre, puesto que uno de ellos abusó de ella.

**A**cariciaba con dulzura la espalda de la joven, a la vez que se mentalizaba así mismo de que era cierto. Su hija estaba allí, delante de él. Viva. Se pellizcó con fuerza la mejilla para comprobar que no era un sueño, aunque lo pareciera por completo. Se separó de ella y vio como la rubia clavaba sus ojos humedecidos en él. Pero enseguida los apartó para buscar a otra persona. Y su cara cambió al darse cuenta de que no estaba

-¿Dónde ha ido Teresa? –les preguntó mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo rubio rizado detrás de la oreja; gesto inequívoco de que estaba nerviosa.

-No lo sé. Estaba aquí hace un minuto –contestó Van Pelt, todavía abrumada por la situación, al igual que Rigsby y Cho.

Jane, haciendo mucha fuerza de voluntad puesto que no quería apartarse de ella, se alejó de su hija en dirección a la puerta para buscar a la agente.

-Esperad –tragó saliva –antes de que vayáis a buscarla… hay algo que debéis saber –susurró Charlotte, sintiéndose culpable de lo ocurrido.

**O**yó unos pasos acercarse y enseguida supo de quien eran. Su corazón aceleró y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, acción provocada por el miedo. No levantó la vista ni hizo un amago de moverse de donde estaba. Intentó parar el llanto y se obligó a si misma a, al menos, dejar que sus ojos soltaran lágrimas. Los pasos pararon cuando el hombre se encontraba a un metro de distancia de ella y sonrió aliviada. Pero enseguida volvió a asustarse al pensar que no tardaría mucho en lanzarse a abrazarla.

-Tranquila, no voy a acercarme más. Ni siquiera voy a tocarte –tragó saliva al oírle y supuso que Charlotte se lo habría contado, cosa que confirmó al oír sus palabras –Por favor, mírame –pidió con la voz entrecortada y enseguida supo que él también estaba llorando –por favor –volvió a suplicar y accedió.

Levantó la vista despacio, asustada ante la imagen que podría percibir de un momento a otro. Pero se asombró al verle allí, separada de ella, de pie y con lágrimas recorriendo su cara sin parar. Se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento mucho. Nunca quise que ocurriera esto, ni siquiera quise meterte. Intenté evitarlo, intenté apartarte de mí. Pero no pude y ahora… -desvió la vista de ella, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos –ahora estás así por mi culpa. Solo quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida y por salvarla a ella; por protegerla durante estos meses. Gracias, de verdad y… lo siento –sentenció, notando un nudo en su garganta que le impidió continuar.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose impotente. Frente a él, tenía a la mujer a la que amaba; la mujer que le ayudó a superar un fuerte trauma que ahora ella estaba pasando y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. No podía hacer absolutamente nada y eso le mataba por dentro y más al saber que se encontraba en ese estado por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa.

Dispuesto a marcharse de allí para dejarla espacio y pedir a su hija que viniera a hacerla compañía, puesto que era la única a la que había dejado acercarse, intentó girar sobre sus talones. Pero un peso sobre él se lo impidió.

Los brazos de la mujer rodearon su espalda y su cuerpo se apretó contra el de él. Oyó y sintió los sollozos de Teresa sobre su hombro y como poco a poco su chaqueta se calaba. Su primer instinto fue abrazarla con fuerza y estrecharla contra su cuerpo pero, justo en el momento en el que sus manos se iban a posar sobre su espalda, se detuvo.

De forma casi impresionante, Lisbon se había abrazado a él. Había dado un paso muy grande y temía fastidiarla si la rodeaba con sus brazos. El miedo podría volver a invadirla y se apartaría de él de golpe para huir. Espero varios segundos, pensando que hacer y al final se decidió. Colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de la mujer y la otra sobre su pelo, acariciándola suavemente mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir las manos de Jane sobre su cuerpo. Se separó ligeramente de él pero enseguida volvió a juntarse. Necesitaba desahogarse después de todo lo que había ocurrido y, a pesar de ser un hombre, se alegró al comprobar que seguía teniendo esa fuerza que la hacía tan característica y que la permitió abrazarse a él al oír como la pedía perdón. Quería demostrarle que no tenía la culpa y a la vez, necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Entre las suaves caricias de Jane y su voz apaciguada logró respirar con normalidad. Poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraron y, en décimas de segundo, su cabeza cayó ligeramente sobre el pecho de él, dormida. Patrick sonrió y suspiró algo aliviado. Era cierto que el trauma por el que estaba pasando Teresa era muy grave, pero con ese gesto supo enseguida que no tardaría mucho en curarse. Sí, sería un camino muy difícil, pero no era imposible.

Decidió salir de allí cuanto antes y, con cuidado de no despertarla, pasó uno de sus brazos detrás de sus rodillas y la cogió en volandas. Subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto donde estaban los demás y se permitió el lujo de observar su rostro. A pesar de estar magullado por los golpes que había recibido, seguía viéndola preciosa, como si de una princesa se tratase; aunque para él, Teresa Lisbon era su princesa particular.


	6. Un paso hacia delante

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, pues aquí os traigo otro capítulo. A partir de ahora, prometo que las cosas irán mejorando poquito a poquito (aunque eso no quiere decir que siempre sea todo feliz, que todavía habrá algún que otro bache xD).**

**Me gustaría aclarar una cosa, para evitar futuras confusiones. Para separar cuando narro los pensamientos de uno de los personajes de los de otro, o para separar cuando hay cambios de tiempo, pongo la primera letra un poco más grande y en negrita. En un principio me limitaba a poner un espacio más, pero por lo visto la página se encarga de borrarlo automáticamente. **

**La canción que se menciona en este capítulo se llama "High" de Lighthouse. Si, losé, he nombrado tanto el título como el autor en el texto pero aún así lo pongo aquí. Me gustaría que leyeseis el capítulo con la canción de fondo, es muy bonita. También hay una parte en la que Jane "canta" los primeros versos de la canción. Mi intención era que lo que decía la canción influyera al leerlo por eso lo puse en español, para que todos lo entendieran. Pero en realidad la canción es en inglés, por si alguien decide no escucharla. (uajajajaj *risa malvada* acabo de haceros Spoiler xD).**

**Bueno, ya paro de escribir y os dejo con el capítulo. Si os gusta, review. Y sino, también, que así podré mejorar. **

**UN BESO Y GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR LEER.**

**(PD: por si a alguien le interesa, no, no gané el concurso. Pero tengo un razonamiento para ello. No gané porque soy tan buena que el jurado temía que les quitara el puesto. Y sí, tengo mucha autoestima xD)**

* * *

**Capítulo seis.**

**G**iró con delicadeza la ruleta y notó como la alta música invadía sus oídos. Sonrió para sus adentros y pasó su mano por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara. Dio otro trago de la botella que sujetaba y sintió su garganta quemar.

El alcohol la hacía olvidar y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Olvidar todo. Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, sus pies se movían por la sala con bastante agilidad y su voz cantando la letra de la canción llenaba todos los huecos de la sala. Era un momento perfecto. Y más aún, ya que vestía su amplia camiseta azul con rayas naranjas y blancas en el borde y en las mangas, y su nombre junto al número 99 resaltaban en la espalda. Todo era perfecto.

Sentía que estaba sobre una nube, una preciosa y amplia nube donde ella flotaba sin preocuparse por nada. Sonrió y siguió bailando mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Se miró en el espejo y se colocó el pelo con ambas manos, dejando antes la botella de alcohol sobre el retrete. Una vez contenta con su aspecto tiró ligeramente de uno de los extremos del espejo que se abrió dejando lugar a un pequeño pero espacioso armario. Miró detenidamente el contenido de este y cogió uno de los frascos sin preocuparse por lo que había en el interior.

Volvió a la sala principal del apartamento, no sin antes recoger la botella, y se acercó a la mesa que había junto al reproductor de música. Abrió el frasco y vertió todas las pastillas, observándolas intrigada. No sabía que eran, pero no la importaba.

Tomó una de ellas y la colocó en su palma de la mano. Blanca y verde. Refunfuñó. Si el blanco fuera negro, sería perfecta. Porque ella quería todo perfecto y esos colores eran sus favoritos. Se encogió de hombros sabiendo que no podía hacer nada e introdujo la pastilla en su boca para después, dar otro trago a la bebida y así facilitar el transcurso de la pastilla por su garganta.

Esperó unos minutos, pero la pastilla no hacía efecto. El reproductor de música decidió poner High, de Lighthouse y notó como lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Agarró con fuerza un puñado de pastillas y se acurrucó en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Una a una, fue tragándose todas con la ayuda del alcohol, mientras imágenes de su madre recorrían su mente. Aquella era su canción favorita. Y también la suya propia precisamente por eso, porque la recordaba a su madre.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse mientras las notas de la canción se introducían en su mente. Sentía que iba a explotar, su cabeza parecía un tambor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo un movimiento rápido con la cabeza, de un lado a otro intentando parar el dolor. Intentando olvidar. Oyó como alguien daba golpes a su puerta y poco después la abrían sin necesidad de forzar la cerradura. Enseguida supo quiénes eran y poco después lo afirmó al ver sus rostros. Su cuerpo daba espasmos, mientras el hombre que había a su lado la tendía con delicadeza en el suelo. Intentó alejarse, su cuerpo rehuía de él. Pero, sin darse cuenta, todo se volvió negro. Muy negro.

**L**a lluvia caía incesante, sin embargo, no era una tormenta fuerte. Algunas gotas golpeaban el cristal lo que provocaba un sonoro ruido. Un sonido acompasado. Aprovechó ese sonido y, utilizando sus dotes de cuando era médium, se obligó a tranquilizarse. Miró a través de la ventana. Estaban en un sexto piso lo que le proporcionaba una amplia vista de los alrededores.

Pero ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba. Se acercó a la cama donde Lisbon descansaba, dormida plácidamente. O al menos eso le parecía a él, porque no mostraba ningún gesto contrario en su cara. Incluso se atrevería a decir que una ligera sonrisa se intentaba escapar de sus labios.

Suspiró, acercándose más a ella todavía. Se recostó ligeramente y acarició una de sus mejillas para después, depositar un beso en su frente.

Unos golpecitos le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la puerta, separándose de la mujer muy a su pesar. Por ella, una joven dejaba verse, armada con dos refrescos.

-No tenían té, así que te traje esto –susurró.

-Gracias cielo –susurró él también y se acercó a su hija. Tomó la lata que le correspondía y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Charlotte agradeció el gesto y entrelazó sus manos detrás de la espalda de su padre. Este, besó su cabeza.

-Deberías ir a casa. Mañana tienes clase.

-Ya, pero no creo que pueda dormir. Y mucho menos concentrarme mientras "el babas" nos da su discurso diario. Quiero estar aquí –sentenció y él no puso ninguna pega. Ya era mayorcita, podía hacer lo que quisiese -¿Qué te dijo el médico?

-La han hecho un lavado de estómago. Por suerte las pastillas que se tomó no eran muy fuertes.

-¿Y los espasmos que la daban cuando llegamos?

-Algunas de las pastillas ya la habían hecho efecto, otras no. Quien sabe cuántas se habrá tomado…

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez acompañado por el de ella. Ambos miraban a la mujer con cara entristecida; ambos sintiéndose culpables. El hombre se deshizo del abrazo y acercó una de los sillones que había en la habitación hacia ellos. Por suerte, eran los únicos ocupantes y disponían de los tres sillones que había allí, dos de ellos con reposapiés. Charlotte se sentó en uno de ellos y Jane le tendió una manta. Volvió a besar su pelo y susurró:

-Descansa, necesitas dormir. Mañana te acercaré a la universidad, cuando la charla de "el babas" haya pasado –repitió las palabras que su hija dijo antes, colocando sus dedos en forma de comillas al decir el apodo con el que la joven llamaba a uno de sus profesores.

Charlotte se acurrucó en el sillón y cubrió todo su cuerpo con la manta. Sonrió al oír a su padre. Sabía que no iba a permitir que se perdiera muchas clases. Estaban en la recta final del curso y necesitaba asistir a clase para conseguir buenas notas, cosa que no la resultaba muy difícil.

-¿Te vas a quedar más rato despierto? –preguntó, cerrando los ojos.

-No creo que duerma nada en toda la noche –admitió, arrimándose de nuevo a la ventana.

-Buenas noches Papá.

-Buenas noches Charlotte –contestó él, sabiendo que su hija se había resistido a protestar respecto a la noche que le esperaba.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que las encontraron en aquel apartamento, abrazadas la una a la otra, mientras el cuerpo de Ray Haffner yacía sobre el suelo. Desde entonces, él se había encargado personalmente del cuidado de Lisbon, junto con la ayuda de Charlotte, dado que la mujer le evitaba muchas veces. Y no la criticaba por eso, sino todo lo contrario. La entendía y comprendía. Por eso permitía que su hija le ayudara, porque ella podía hacer cosas que él no podía, y más aún después de haber pasado por la tortura juntas.

Se sostuvo a dar un fuerte puñetazo sobre la repisa de la ventana para no despertar a Charlotte, quien había caído rápidamente en un profundo sueño. En su lugar, mordió uno de sus nudillos para descargar toda su ira y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaban de él.

Se maldijo a si mismo por aceptar esa misma mañana lo que la mujer le pidió. Pero Lisbon parecía mucho más tranquila, como si hubiera superado en cierto modo lo que la había ocurrido. Así que accedió a llevarla a su apartamento y no estar todo el día pendiente de ella. Aunque en mayor parte era su hija quien lo hacía y no él, por razones obvias. Y agradeció a su vez, que Charlotte insistiera en hacerla una visita por la noche, para comprobar que todo iba bien. Sino, quien sabe lo que hubiera podido ocurrirla.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón del traje y sacó su llavero. Separó la llave del apartamento de Teresa y la besó. Por suerte, hacía ya unas semanas, se le ocurrió hacer una copia por si algún día necesitaba usarla. Aun así, tampoco le hubiera sido necesaria. Habría derribado la puerta en caso de urgencia.

Respiró hondo, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Sin embargo, un ritmo apareció de repente en su cabeza, y sin evitarlo, comenzó a tatarear la canción que estaba sonando en el apartamento de Lisbon cuando entraron, tan solo unas horas antes.

-Cuando estés a punto de llorar recuerda, algún día todo esto pasará. Un día vamos a llegar muy alto.

A medida que cantaba la canción, en apenas un susurro para no despertarlas, las palabras se grababan en su cabeza y sonreía. Esa canción, esas palabras, le daban fuerzas. Porque era exactamente por lo que estaban pasando.

-Aunque ahora está todo más oscuro que en diciembre, nuestro futuro tiene un color diferente. Un día vamos a llegar muy alto…

**E**scuchaba sin necesidad de prestar atención la conversación que Jane mantenía con los médicos. En ese momento, habría agradecido tener a Charlotte a su lado, para darla fuerzas. Pero sabía que no servían de nada. Querían que viera a un psicólogo, y no la extrañaba que pensaran eso, después del numerito que montó anoche. Tan solo recordaba ciertas partes y esperaba no recordar las demás, si eran peores que esas. Cabizbaja, intentaba mentalizarse así misma que ir al psicólogo la ayudaría a superarlo, que era justo lo que quería. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que fuera igual que el último al que asistió, miedo a que se acercara a ella, miedo a que abusara de ella. Miedo a que las cosas acabaran peores que como estaban ahora.

Sintió los pasos que se acercaban a ella pero no se atrevió a levantar la vista. Sentía vergüenza de sí misma por su comportamiento aquella noche. Era incapaz de mirarles a la cara. Patrick se acuclilló enfrente, apoyando una de sus manos en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio. Ella desvió la vista a un lado, para evitar encontrarse con su mirada. Pero una mano se lo impidió, colocando de nuevo su cara frente a la de él.

-No pasa nada ¿vale?

Jane había agarrado con dulzura su barbilla para obligarla a mirarle. Una oleada de sentimientos recorrió su cuerpo. Unos de amor por el hombre que tenía a su lado, otros de miedo pensando que él también se aprovecharía de ella. Sin embargo, los primeros cada vez eran más fuertes con él, pero no con otros hombres.

-¡Pues claro que pasa! –gritó, apartando con fuerza la mano. Toda la gente de alrededor se les quedó mirando, asustados por el grito de la mujer –yo… yo… -susurró.

Rompió a llorar. Jane la obligó a levantarse y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, mientras intentaba calmarla con palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.

Con el paso de los días, la relación entre Jane y ella había mejorado considerablemente. Ya no le repelía, ni le mantenía a varios metros de distancia. Durante los primeros días sí que lo hizo, y él aguantó paciente. Poco a poco, superó sus miedos interiores y permitió el contacto con el hombre, pero solo hasta cierto punto. Solo podía soportar que la abrazara, o que la tomara de la mano. Nada más. Porque eso era lo que Haffner no había hecho. Nunca la había abrazado con cariño, ni tomado su mano con dulzura como lo hacía Jane y se alegró por ello porque si no, las cosas ahora irían mucho peor.

Notó como una mano se entrelazaba con la suya. Levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos. Le sonreía, de esa manera que la derretía el corazón. Y es que a pesar de haber pasado por un trauma como ese, su amor por Patrick Jane no había disminuido una sola décima. Es más, había aumentado.

-Vamos a casa –dijo él, con suavidad. La abrazó otra vez y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Vamos a casa –repitió ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Por mucho que la costara, había tomado una decisión. Iría al psicólogo. Pero no por ella misma, sino por él. Porque le amaba.


	7. Manos entrelazadas

Aun que sé que no lo va a leer, me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a una de mis mejores amigas, que hoy a perdido a su tío por culpa del maldito cáncer. Dedicárselo a ella, a su hijo pequeño de tan solo 5 años y a él, que es quien más se lo merece. Me gustaría que, todos los que vayáis a leer este capítulo, mantuvierais un minuto de silencio por todas esas personas que se han ido de nuestro lado por culpa del cáncer, entre ellas mis dos abuelos y el tío de mi amiga. Un beso enorme para ella, que pase lo que pase me tendrá a su lado.

* * *

**Capítulo siete.**

**M**iró el llamativo reloj que había colocado a uno de los extremos del televisor, por décima vez aquella noche. Giró su cuerpo, ligeramente adormecido, para colocarse mirando al techo. Se quedó observando las estrellas que brillaban pegadas a él y sonrió al recordar cuando, años atrás, Tommy y ella decidieron ponerlas para que, la entonces pequeña Annie, durmiera tranquila. Volvió a mirar el reloj, con la esperanza de que los números avanzasen. Pero eso no ocurría. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño.

En apenas unas horas, tenía cita con el psicólogo. Después del numerito que montó, con el cual acabó en el hospital, y al ver la cara de preocupación y culpabilidad en el rostro de Jane, decidió buscar ayuda. Ella misma sabía que había mejorado desde que la encontraron. Y que había mejorado mucho. Al principio repelía a cualquier hombre, incluso a las mujeres. No permitía que nadie se acercara a ella, exceptuando a Charlotte. Poco a poco, y al convivir con Patrick, quien decidió mudarse junto con Charlotte al apartamento de Lisbon para vigilarla, su relación fue mejorando. Primero unos leves roces, después unas caricias, mientras el asesor estaba atento a cada reacción que hacía. Todo ello logró hacer que la mujer superara en cierto modo sus miedos y le dejara acerarse más y más. Ahora, un mes después, y gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, permitía que Jane se acercara a ella, que la abrazara o que, incluso, la tomara de la mano.

Suspiró. Apartó las sábanas y, vestida únicamente con la camisa de Jane, aquella que le robó antes de quedarse a merced de Haffner, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un café. Procuró no hacer mucho ruido. En vez de encender la cafetera, se conformó con abrir un armario y tomar un pequeño sobre en el que había escrito con letras mayúsculas: Café con Leche y azúcar, sabor suave. Sacó también una taza decorada por el exterior y el brik de leche de la cocina. Cuando tuvo la taza llena, se dirigió hacia el microondas para calentarla, pero enseguida se dio la vuelta y se agachó para sacar una pequeña cacerola. Si lo calentaba en el fuego, haría menos ruido. Ajustó el fuego y, con paso firme pero delicado, se dirigió a su dormitorio, dónde desde hacía un mes, Patrick Jane pasaba las noches.

Lisbon le ofreció su cuarto cuando llegaron. Se encargó de vaciar un par de cajones y de hacerle un hueco en su armario para que guardara su ropa. Ella se instaló en el cuarto reservado para su sobrina, en una cama pequeña. En un principio, él se negó alegando que era su apartamento y que se conformaría con el sofá pero, ante la insistencia de la agente, acabó aceptando.

Apoyó el costado derecho de su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, quedando frente a la cama de matrimonio. Sobre ella, podía observar la maravillosa figura del hombre. Estaban a las puertas del verano y la temperatura era algo alta. Jane vestía sus boxers, junto a una camiseta de manga corta y cuello de pico. Gracias a los pequeños destellos de luz que venían de una de las farolas de la calle, pudo observar su rostro. Tenía el pelo ligeramente alborotado y unos hermosos rizos caían sobre su frente. Sonrió al ver la imagen y, tras cerciorarse de que el hombre seguía dormido, regresó a la cocina para tomarse su café. Con un poco de suerte, la leche ya estaría caliente y no tendría que esperar mucho más para disfrutar de la bebida.

**U**n bostezo matutino le obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Agitó un poco su pelo con la mano y se retiró los mechones que caían sobre su frente, fracasando en el intento de que no volvieran a caerse. Paso a paso, llegó a la cocina y allí, una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Lisbon dormía, tumbada sobre el sofá del salón contiguo al comedor. Depositó un ligero beso sobre su frente y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Sopesó la idea de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama para que durmiera mejor, pero enseguida la rechazó. Si la levantaba, igual se despertaba y no volvería a dormirse. Hoy les esperaba un día movido, y necesitaba estar descansada. Además, las ojeras seguían presentes en sus ojos, signo inequívoco de que seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Se tomó el café tranquilo, a pequeños sorbitos y con grandes pausas entre ellos durante las cuales se dedicaba a admirar el rostro de la mujer. Recuerdos del día que las encontraron llegaron a su cabeza por arte de magia y, un sentimiento de culpa que ya había experimentado mucho antes, invadió su ser. A su vez, empezó a visualizar imágenes de su primera noche juntos y sus labios volvieron a curvarse hacia arriba. Deseó que todo estuviera bien, que nada hubiera ocurrido y que su vida continuase a partir de la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó y se encontró solo, en el ático, sin su camisa. Pero deseó que la amenaza de John el Rojo no existiera y que al despertar, lo primero que vería fuese la sonriente cara de Teresa, a pocos centímetros de él.

Una dulce voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Charlotte se acercaba a él, cargada con una mochila en la espalda y una carpeta de la mano. Le besó en la mejilla.

-Ya me voy –susurró para no despertar a la mujer del sofá –he quedado para desayunar con Jake y Elisa.

-Vale cariño. Si necesitas algo, me avisas. Igual, cuando vuelvas no estaremos en casa. ¿Llevas las llaves?

-Sí, las llevo. Y lo mismo te digo, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, llamadme –volvió a besar su mejilla y desapareció tras la puerta del apartamento.

Sabía que si hija estaba intentando olvidar todo; su cara lo mostraba cada mañana. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a recordarlo y ayudar en todo lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a Teresa. Volvió a sonreír de nuevo al pensar lo parecidas que era las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Eran sensibles, hermosas, con el mismo carácter y con una grandiosa fuerza de voluntad propia, capaz de hacer lo que fuese para ayudar a otra persona.

Dio el último trago al café y se levantó de la butaca. Guardó su taza y la que Lisbon había utilizado unas horas antes en el lavavajillas y se dirigió a su habitación con el fin de recoger un poco la casa. Acababa de comenzar un día agitado.

**S**oltó el aire lentamente. Tragó saliva y agarró con fuerza la mano de su acompañante, quien no se esperaba aquel gesto. Colocó su otra mano sobre el manillar y le giró para adentrarse en la sala donde tendría que revivir la experiencia traumática que había sufrido. Donde tendría que sacar a relucir sus mayores temores.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue las hermosas vistas que había justo enfrente de ella. Un enorme ventanal que hacía las veces de pared les daba la bienvenida. Sintió un ligero apretón en su mano izquierda y entonces, se aseguró así misma que lo conseguiría. Costará lo que la costase, volvería a ser ella.

-Bonitas las vistas ¿verdad? –preguntó un hombre que apareció de repente.

Ambos se giraron en la dirección de donde venía la voz y notó como su cuerpo se tensaba. Ya no podía echarse atrás.

-Si –contestó Jane, ante el silencio de ella.

-Adelante, sentaos. No os quedéis ahí de pie.

El hombre mayor, de unos 60 años, con una reluciente calva y con facciones en su cara que le hacían más simpático, les señalaba hacia el amplio sofá. Vio como giraba su sillón para enfocarle hacia el sofá, en vez de hacia el típico sillón que hay en todas las consultas.

-Teresa Lisbon, si no me equivoco.

Sabía que el doctor intentaba entablar una conversación, y que ella se relajara.

-En persona –contestó ella, con una sonrisa fingida en la cara. Volvió a notar un pequeño apretón en su mano y agradeció haber venido con Jane. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano, desearía no haberlo hecho.

-Bueno, yo soy el Doctor Ross, pero pueden llamarme Ethan. El Doctor Ross era mi padre –esperó unos segundos y cuando observó la afirmación por parte de ambos continuó –Antes de nada, quiero que sepa que es libre de marcharse de aquí cuando quiera. Si en algún momento se siente presionada, o no quiere continuar, simplemente dígalo y pararemos la sesión hasta el próximo día, o hasta siempre. Eso lo decidirá usted.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras asentía con la cabeza. Jane acariciaba su mano con ternura, intentando transmitirla fuerzas.

Atento a ese gesto, Ethan anotó varias cosas en su agenta.

-Bueno, y ahora, ¿nos presentas? –preguntó, mirando a Jane.

-Él es Patrick Jane –contestó, algo aturdida por la pregunta.

-Y, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

-Hará unos quince años, más o menos.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

El Doctor comprobó lo que suponía. La mujer estaba completamente volcada en su compañero. Tanto que, poco a poco, se fue relajando con las preguntas triviales de Ethan. Jane la miraba de vez en cuando y ella le sonreía. Gesto que también apuntó.

-Veo que usted ha sido bastante insoportable –comentó, cuando Lisbon hubo terminado su relato sobre Jane. Este rio algo sonrojado.

-Qué le voy a hacer –respondió alegre, al ver la pequeña sonrisa que luchaba por salir del rostro de ella.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, el Doctor continuó:

-Ahora, cuénteme. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio de nuevo, hasta que Teresa se decidió a hablar. Pero antes de ello, clavó sus ojos en los de Jane, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Su mujer aparecería de por medio y sabía lo mucho que sufría cada vez que lo recordaba.

-¿Empiezo por el principio? –preguntó ella, con una pizca de ironía. Si lo hacía, les llevaría más de una sesión. Ante el asentimiento del hombre, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jane. Él, pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Respiró hondo, y las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca, como si tuvieran vida propia. Y así ocurrió durante casi media hora, hasta que llegó el momento clave. Un nudo se posicionó en su garganta.

-Continúe –la animó.

-Hasta que me dio dos opciones. Acostarme con él, o ver como mataba a Charlotte y a Jane.

Tras decir esas palabras, se separó de Jane, apoyó sus pies en el suelo y se tapó la cara con las manos. Pero no solo por sí misma, si no por lo culpable que le haría sentir al asesor. Ethan, al oír toda la historia, miró a Patrick. Estaba con la mandíbula apretada, tenía los puños blancos de la presión que estaba haciendo y sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas que se secaba rápidamente en cuanto caían por su mejilla.

-Y usted escogió la primera –apuntó a decir, estando seguro de la respuesta.

-No podía hacer otra cosa –levantó la vista para mirar al Doctor.

Jane abrió la boca para protestar. Pero enseguida volvió a cerrarla. Dijera lo que dijera, no arreglaría las cosas ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende con estas sesiones?

-Volver a ser yo. Poder acercarme a mis compañeros de trabajo, sin sentir que ellos también van a abusar de mí. Poder pasear por la calle tranquila, sin el miedo. Poder recobrar mi relación de antes con Jane. Recuperar mi vida.

**V**olvía a observar las estrellas pegadas en el techo. Pensó en el día que había tenido, mientras las palabras del Doctor flotaban en su cabeza. _"Si lo tiene todo claro, solo hace falta ejecutarlo" "Aunque no lo crea, ha avanzado mucho. Es la primera mujer que he visto en mis 30 años como psicólogo, que después de una situación como la que ha pasado usted es capaz de acercarse a un hombre" "He podido comprobar que tiene una fuerza de voluntad enorme. Lo único que tiene que conseguir es sacarla a luz" "Intente acercarse más a su compañero. Sé que es difícil, y que tardará en surgir efecto. Pero inténtelo"_

Inténtalo, susurró una voz en su cabeza. Vamos, inténtalo. Ahora era la voz de su madre, quien la hablaba. Sonrió al recordarla y se sorprendió de que su cabeza pudiera recrearla, después de estar tantos años sin escucharla.

Decidida, se levantó de la cama. Colocó las ropas hacia adelante y salió de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Charlotte dormía justo en la sala de al lado. Una vez cruzado el amplio pasillo, se paró frente a la puerta del dormitorio en el que Jane dormía. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta, y cruzó el umbral. Tras cerciorarse de que seguía dormido, cerró con delicadeza la puerta y se acercó al borde de la cama que estaba libre. Se quedó allí de pie, durante varios segundos, admirando a su compañero; al hombre que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Sonrió a la vez que se recogía el pelo en un lado y apartó las sábanas que cubrían ese lado de la cama. Se metió dentro y se acurrucó en uno de los extremos mientras oía la respiración acompasada de Patrick, a su espalda. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose aliviada. Pero cuando se disponía a dormir, un brazo rodeó su cintura y un cuerpo se pegó a su espalda. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse a la vez que notaba el aliento de Jane sobre su nuca. Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que comprobó que estaba profundamente dormido. Entonces, se obligó a tranquilizarse. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se calmó y su respiración iba a la par que la de él. Sonrió al sentirse victoriosa y entrelazó una de sus manos junto a la de Jane, que reposaba sobre su vientre. Y así, cayó pocos minutos después, en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por su parte, Jane se concentraba en hacerse el dormido. A pesar de ser capaz de controlar sus sentimientos fácilmente, deseó poder levantarse de la cama y comenzar a saltar de la alegría al notar como Lisbon entrelazaba su mano con la suya.

Justo cuando iban a abandonar la consulta del Doctor, este le pidió que entrara solo. Le dijo que poco a poco, Lisbon se iría abriendo y que debía ser paciente y esperar. Que no podía forzarla. Pero si podría darla un empujón. Le avisó que debía estar atento a cada reacción de la mujer, y que si esta se tensaba o se mostraba reacia que la dejara un espacio prudente.

Cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, sonrió ligeramente. Pero enseguida la borró de su cara al oír los ligeros pasos que se acercaban a la cama. Se hizo el dormido y acompasó su respiración, obligándose a cerrar los ojos. Poco después, notó como la cama se hundía ligeramente en un lado y un cuerpo, a mayores del suyo, invadía el colchón. Volvió a sonreír y esperó unos minutos sin moverse. Después, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos. Notó como el cuerpo de la mujer se tensaba ante su contacto, y como su respiración se aceleraba. El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía igual, así que se decidió a despertarse de repente, y disculparse por lo ocurrido. Pero entonces, una mano se entrelazó con la suya, y la respiración de ella se calmaba milagrosamente.

Volvió a sonreír.


End file.
